User blog:Redandsymmetry/Red's Q
(I got the idea to do with from DanceGuy151. Apologies if they don't want me to do this.) Because I'm unoriginal, bored, and need something to do, I'll be doing a Q&A too! Questions are not limited to music or Melanie Martinez, they can be about basically anything! But nothing inappropriate or too personal please, although I think that goes without saying. Questions will be answered on the blog post. 1. What are your 5 favorite albums of all time? - DanceGuy151 This one is actually really tough to answer! Of course, these are probably gonna change really quickly, but I'd have to say: 1. Kesha - Rainbow 2. The Neighbourhood - I Love You. 3. Lana Del Rey - Lust For Life 4. Panic! at the Disco - Death of a Bachelor 5. Katy Perry - Witness 2. What's your favorite music video that you've seen? - DanceGuy151 I'd have to say Unconditionally by Katy Perry. I love the visuals of the video and of course the song itself is one of my most favourites. I love the snow and the scene where the car crashes into Katy and shatters is absolutely beautiful. Rise is a close second though. 3. What are 5 underrated artists you’d recommend everyone to listen to? - DanceGuy151 I'm not actually sure about this! I do recommend people to listen to The Neighbourhood, but otherwise I don't really have anyone else. I don't think many artists I listen to are really considered to be underrated, but I could be wrong. 4. What's your favorite Marina And The Diamonds album? - Big Bad Wolves This might sound like a typical answer, but Electra Heart. Although I do love her other two albums, there's just something about EH that keeps pulling me back to it no matter what I do. 5. What’s your favorite Marina And The Diamonds music video? - Big Bad Wolves Oh god, another tough one. Out of the ones that I've seen, I really enjoy I Am Not A Robot. I love the concept of it and the makeup is kinda cool too. 6. what do you think of lemonade - the visual album? - 3V1L.15.BU7.4.5H4D0W I actually haven't listened to or watched it whatsoever. I'm not that big of a Beyoncé fan, sorry. 7. what is your favourite p!nk album? - 3V1L.15.BU7.4.5H4D0W I'd have to say Greatest Hits... So Far!!! or Beautiful Trauma. The former puts together a lot of my favourites into one album instead of being separated, but Beautiful Trauma does have some amazing songs on it. 8. do you like sia & if so what is your favourite album? - 3V1L.15.BU7.4.5H4D0W I do somewhat enjoy Sia, but I haven't really listened to a full album of hers yet. However, I will say I do like what I have heard from This Is Acting and 1000 Forms of Fear. 9. Is this a question? - Computer Bear Yes. 10. How do I ask a question? - Computer Bear Just do what you just did. 11. Can you give me some tips on how to ask a question? - Computer Bear Keep doing what you're doing. 12. What CD are you most excited about collecting? - Computer Bear If you mean out of CDs that I don't currently have, I think I'd have to say Wiped Out! by The Neighbourhood. I've already got a copy of I Love You. and I really wanna get this one too so I can keep building up a collection, plus I just really love their music. 13. What are some of your favorite Lana Del Rey songs? - Computer Bear Currently, I really like Young and Beautiful, Off to the Races, Diet Mountain Dew, Carmen, Cherry, and Love. The more I keep listening, the more favourites I have. 14. What is your favorite album by Lana Del Rey? - Computer Bear Oops, probably a typical answer once again. I really like Lust For Life, although this is mainly due to the fact that it's the only one I've really listened to in full. I have yet to listen through the entirety of her other albums, but of course I have heard some songs from them. 15. What do you think of Melanie's new sound? - Computer Bear I actually really enjoy it! While I don't think it's something I want to hear on MM2, I definitely wouldn't mind hearing this new style on a different future album. I definitely do wish to hear more songs from her in this style though. 16. Who are your favorite Dream Daddy characters? - Designer TayTay I think that some of my favourite characters would have to be Damien, Lucien, Ernest, Robert, Craig, and of course Amanda. 17. If you've listened to any of Lana's unreleased music, what are some of your faves? - Cri Bb Angela I've never really listened to any of her unreleased content besides Serial Killer and some of the Lust For Life outtakes that she shared snippets of. 18. Do you like any songs by the Studio Killers? - Cri Bb Angela I think I've only heard "Jenny" and "All Men Are Pigs". 19. Which is the best, dogs, cats, hamsters, birds, or something else? - Cri Bb Angela Cats for sure, but I like dogs and rabbits too. 20. Do you like AURORA? - PiperTheLoveBirb Never listened to her. 21. Is AURORA your queen? - PiperTheLoveBirb Never listened to her. 22. Favorite album by AURORA? - PiperTheLoveBirb Never listened to her. 23. Favorite songs by AURORA? - PiperTheLoveBirb Never listened to her. 24. Favorite music video by AURORA? - PiperTheLoveBirb Never listened to her. 25. Is Raini Rodriguez a skinny legend? - PiperTheLoveBirb Who? 26. Do you think Raini Rodriguez is better than Flopyonce? - PiperTheLoveBirb Who? Category:Blog posts